Going Marry Go
by Aimore
Summary: "Kau menyukaiku? Maka menikahlah denganku.." /"Akan lebih mudah jika aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta."/"Malam saat aku mengantarmu, saat itu aku menciummu."/" Ayo menikah sekarang juga!"/ RnR please
Cinta? Aku tidak percaya cinta. Tidak, sampai kau mengajukan diri untuk menikahiku. Saat itu, mungkin aku akan sedikit percaya. Aku akan menikah, biarpun aku masih bersekolah.

* * *

 **Going Marry Go**

 **Naruto** **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! Baca degan cermat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia tertegun. Untuk sesaat hanya diam, menatapku dengan pandangan yang tampak memburam.

Mataku bergulir ke bawah. Tertuju pada hilir mudik kendaraan yang mulai sedikit sepi. "Mau bunuh diri ya?"

Genggamannya pada pagar jembatan mengencang.

"Selamat meninggal." ujarku lalu segera meneruskan langkah yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Tch."

Sekilas aku menyeringai. Aku suka melihat orang yang sedang putus asa.

"Hey!"

Aku tak merespons kendati yakin bahwa seruan itu ditujukan padaku. Terang saja, karena tidak ada orang lain di jembatan penyebrangan ini selain aku dan orang itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!" teriakannya sukses menghentikanku.

 **Drtt Teng teng drrt**

Tanganku bergetar. Layar ponselku menyala. 00.00. 28 Maret. Tepat. Agenda khusus yang kutandai di bulan ini.

"Kenapa?" Kubalikkan badan menghadapnya.

Ia memicing. "Aku tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri." tegasnya. Tekanan emosi sangat kentara dalam tiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Sayang sekali. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam di sini?"

"Aku bisa menanyaimu hal yang sama." Ia memangkas sedikit jarak denganku. "Apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis tengah malam begini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Decihan kembali terdengar. Aku tersenyum lebar. "Perkataanku tadi, keren kan?"

 **Drtt Teng teng drrt**

Tanganku bergetar. Layar ponselku menyala. 00.00. 28 Maret. Tepat. Agenda khusus yang kutandai di bulan ini.

Aku mendesah. Menatap ponsel dan sosok itu bergantian. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu?! Uh! Kenapa fantasiku selalu saja menggila? Oke, yang baru saja kupikirkan itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Dan juga, aku bukan orang yang mengerikan seperti itu.

Ia masih tidak bergeming sejak beberapa menit lalu. Dan aku masih menatapnya dengan sendu.

 **Drtt**

Kutepuk pipiku beberapa kali sebelum membuka pesan masuk.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura.._

Senyum perlahan terkembang di bibirku. Aku kembali menatap punggungnya sebelum membalas.

 _Thanks._

 _Anyway, aku selalu suka melihatmu.. Di malam hari._

Kudapati gesturnya yang sempat berjengit selama beberapa saat. Aku tertawa kecil.

 _Sebenarnya aku menunggumu_

Sekejap aku kehilangan kata-kata. Pun tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang harus kupasang saat ini.

Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Maka kuayunkan langkah menghampirinya. Menjejaki beberapa anak tangga menuju jembatan penyebrangan tempatnya berada.

"Kau pasti mengira aku ingin bunuh diri.."

Langkahku terhenti. Aku menggeleng. Bukan bermaksud mengelak. "Kau tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya.." walaupun kenyataannya aku sempat membayangkan hal itu tadi.

Ia mendengus. "Kupikir diputuskan olehmu bisa jadi alasan yang masuk akal.."

"Ai-kun..." bisikku.

 _Ia melayangkan senyum manis, seperti biasa. "Ada apa?"_

 _Aku mengusap pipinya lembut. "Sebentar lagi aku tujuh belas tahun." Kutatap dalam-dalam jade nya yang indah._

 _Dahinya mengernyit. Ia menatapku bingung._

 _Tanganku terjuntai. Oh, tidak! Aku pasti akan menangis jika menatap matanya lama-lama._

" _Kita akhiri saja.." aku kontan memalingkan wajah._

" _Sakura.."_

 _Aku menggeleng-geleng. Mendesah berulang kali, mencoba menetralkan perasaanku yang berkecamuk ini._

" _Sakura.."_

 _Suaranya masih sama._

 _Tidak! Jangan panggil aku begitu! Cukup, Ai - Gaara... Nanti aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis.._

" _Sakura..." tekanannya menguat. Gaara mengeratkan pegangannya di lenganku, memaksaku menatapnya. "Hey! Ada apa denganmu?"_

" _Gaara... Sakit.." aku melenguh._

 _Aku lekas membuat jarak begitu Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya. "Maaf Gaara.. Aku tidak bisa berhubungan denganmu secara sembunyi-sembunyi begini terus."_

 _Kulirik rautnya yang sedikit berubah. "Kau tahu kan, dalam clan Haruno pantang untuk berpacaran? Awalnya kupikir tidak masalah bagiku untuk berhubungan denganmu seperti ini. Tapi pada akhirnya, percuma saja jika kita tidak menikah."_

 _Gestur Gaara tampak menegang. Aku menggigit bibir. Ini sama sekali tidak baik. Rasanya sesak di dada._

 _Sejak awal aku tahu ini tidak mungkin. Rasanya seperti mustahil untuk menikah saat kami bahkan masih bersekolah. Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus menerus mengkhianati aturan mutlak clan yang juga merupakan amanat terakhir ayah. Aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan laki-laki kecuali ia menikahiku._

" _Jadi, selama setahun ini.. Apa? Yang selama ini kita lakukan itu - apa?" Gaara memicing padaku. Kupalingkan wajah darinya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya marah. Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk menatap matanya._

" _Sakura..."_

 _Hiks.. Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu.._

" _Bukan aku tidak mau menikahimu. Aku hanya tidak bisa. Bukan. Aku belum bisa, Sakura.."_

 _Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu. Karena itu kita harus mengakhirinya!_

 _Sesak. Sesak sekali. Sampai rasanya sulit untuk bernapas._

" _Ne, Ai-kun.." kukreasikan senyum di sela tangisanku._

" _Terimakasih, karena kau sudah sangat baik padaku selama ini. Sementara tidak ada yang kuberikan untukmu selain masalah. Maafkan aku.."_

Setetes ai mata meluncur begitu saja begitu aku mengingatnya, kejadian siang tadi.

"Masih suka jalan-jalan malam?"

Huh?

Aku tak bersuara melainkan mengangguk atas pertanyaannya.

Kuusap lenganku yang terbuka. Ini sudah larut malam, dan aku keluar hanya mengenakan setelan baju tidur lengan pendek.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau sering keluar malam begini."

"Perkataan itu berlaku juga untukmu Ai - Hmph.." seketika aku terbungkam. Bagaimana bisa aku memanggilnya begitu saat kami baru saja mengakhiri hubungan?

Aku mengerling padanya yang tampak tersenyum biasa.

 _Ai-kun.._

"Temari bilang padaku, menikah itu bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan seenaknya. Itu bukan hanya soal dua orang yang saling mencintai, tapi juga mencakup banyak hal lain yang melingkupinya. Kendati aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu dengan kondisiku yang sekarang."

Aku menunduk. Sedikit sesak menyusup di dada. Perasaan ini lagi..

Cinta ya? Cinta seperti apa yang kau maksud?

"Aku tahu kok. Lagipula... Sebaiknya kau lupakan soal itu. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah memintamu menikahiku." aku tersenyum hambar. Bukankah ini pilihan yang buruk untuk menemuinya? Kenapa tadi aku harus terus berdiri di bawah sana sampai Gaara menyadari keberadaanku? Kenapa aku tidak pergi saja ketika menangkap keberadaannya di sana?

Ini salahku karena harus terlibat dengan perasaan tidak nyaman ini lagi. Harusnya aku tahu. Harusnya aku menahan diri untuk tidak menuruti perasaanku. Nyatanya, tidak mungkin ada laki-laki berstatus pelajar yang mau menikahiku karena mencintaiku. Oh, rasanya seperti aku mengharapkan kisahku seperti _fairy tale_ saja.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Udara makin dingin." Kutumpukan siku pada pagar besi jembatan. Menangkup dagu dengan telapak tangan.

Aku selalu suka malam. Waktu di mana kita bisa bertemu seperti ini. Melihat langit kelam yang sama. Menikmati keheningan yang sama. Aku juga suka hari ini. 28 Maret. Aku suka menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku untuk diriku sendiri. Merayakannya dengan berjalan-jalan, ditemani angin malam yang menyejukkan. Dan aku suka hari ini, karena ada Gaara di sini. Di waktu di mana aku biasa menghabiskannya untuk diriku sendiri.

"Aku ingin menemanimu.."

"Jangan!" responsku cepat. "Err.. Maksudku tidak perlu. Lagipula aku sedang ingin sendiri."

 _Jangan! Karena itu akan membuatku makin sulit untuk melupakanmu._

"Oke, anggap saja aku tidak ada. Kita bisa menikmati malam masing-masing."

Aku mendesah. Oke, benar. Anggap saja ia tidak ada. Anggap saja ia tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanku. Anggap saja tidak pernah ada Gaara yang mengisi hatiku.

Tidak! Itu tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan bisa menahan tangis jika ada Gaara di sini.

"Itu tidak adil..." Menaut pada bintang, hanya satu yang tertangkap penglihatan. Masih berlinang, kupeluk diriku sendiri guna menghangatkan. "Akan lebih mudah jika aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Jika bukan aku.. Mungkin akan berbeda."

Benar. Seharusnya bukan dirimu. Sehingga aku tak perlu merasakan hal ini. Sehingga aku tidak perlu mencoreng kehormatanku ini dengan menjadi pelanggar. Seharusnya bukan dirimu, sehingga aku tidak perlu menangis.

Kepalaku mendadak saja terasa berat. Serasa berputar. Barangkali aku terlalu banyak menangis hari ini.

"Aku mau pulang." aku berjalan tertatih-tatih seraya berpegangan pada pagar jembatan. Oke, ini terlalu buruk bagiku berjalan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Rasanya ingin rubuh dan memejamkan mata sekarang juga. Dan ketika aku mulai menuruni tangga, punggung itu tepat berada di depanku. Tanpa bicara ia menarikku. Menempatkanku di punggungnya.

"Ai-kun.."

Ia berjalan pelan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kueratkan peganganku pada lehernya. Lalu membenamkan wajah pada bahu kanannya. Aku suka aroma ini. Sangat suka.

"Aku ingin seperti ini.. Lebih lama.."

.

.

.

Aku terus bertanya-tanya. Melirik sosok itu dan berpikir. Berulang.

"Hey! Jangan melamun terus, kerjakan dong!"

Aku sedikit tersentak. Lalu menatap gadis di sampingku.

"Kau tidak berniat mengumpulkan kertas kosong kan?" Ia menunjukkan kertas ulangannya yang sudah terisi sebagian.

Kualihkan pandangan pada secarik kertas di mejaku. Lantas mulai mengambil kertas soal yang tergeletak di atasnya. Oke, aku harus fokus dengan ini terlebih dahulu.

.

Aku memperhatikannya selama pembelajaran. Juga mengikutinya selama jam makan siang. Namun tak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Ia seolah menghindar untuk melihatku.

Kupercepat langkah dan mendahuluinya. "Gaaraaaaa..." merentangkan tangan untuk memblokir jalannya.

Ia berhenti, namun tak menatapku.

Oke, jika seperti ini.. Kesannya akulah yang agresif di sini.

"Oke, kita memang sudah putus. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menghindariku begini kan?" kuturunkan lengan. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi entah seperti apa yang aku sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkan.

"Kau aneh. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan, tapi kau malah berlaku seolah-olah kita masih berpacaran."

Huh?

Untuk sesaat mataku melebar. Berkedip selama beberapa detik tanpa bisa mencerna apa yang ia katakan.

Benarkah? Benarkah aku begitu? Benarkah?

Aku menekur cukup lama.

"Well, umm.. Maaf.."

Tidaaak! Kenapa aku bisa secengeng ini? Kenapa mendengar penuturannya itu saja membuat mataku memanas? Kenapa melihat raut datarnya saja membuat dadaku begitu sesak?

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Lantas segera berlari dengan menutupi wajah. _Perfect_! Aku memang benar-benar cengeng. Gaara benar, kenapa aku bisa seegois ini? Kenapa aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku sendiri?

Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padanya karena mengantarku semalam. Juga menanyainya bagaimana aku bisa sampai di kamar. Tapi itu justru menjadi alasan yang buruk untukku bisa berbicara dengannya. Ia bahkan tidak mau lagi melihatku.

Ne, apa yang harus kulakukan?

 **Dug**

Kurasakan sesuatu menghantamku dengan keras hingga membuatku refleks menekan kening.

"Ouch.." seketika itu pening menyergap. Sungguh! Sakit sekali.

"Haha.."

Aku menoleh pada suara di belakang. Menatapnya dengan menahan tangis. Masih dengan tangan menekan kening, kugigir bibir keras-keras. Oke, ini salahku karena berlari tanpa melihat hingga akhirnya menabrak dinding dengan mulusnya.

Ketukan sepatunya seirama. Gaara berjalan mendekatiku yang menunduk merasakan sakit.

"Sakit?"

Tentu saja!

Aku menggeleng. Ack! Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan ini sakit jika kau tepat di hadapanku seperti itu? Yang ada aku malah akan bermanja-manja denganmu!

"Oke, tidak sakit sama sekali. Hehe.." Kulirik beberapa murid yang berlalu seraya melihatku. Aku mendesah. Bagus sekali, aku seperti menjadi tontonan yang menarik di sini.

"Kuantar ke UKS." Ia menarik tanganku. Aku tak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Kenapa?"

Aku kembali menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau ke kelas." perlahan kulepaskan tangannya dariku. Berjalan dengan degup yang tak menentu.

"Haha.."

Tidak! Kalau begini terus aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya!

Aku tertunduk malu. Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan tidak nyaman orang-orang aku mulai bangkit.

Mustahil. Semua pemikiranku memang mustahil. Lihat! Bahkan Gaara sudah tidak ada di sana.

Uh! Kenapa tendensiku untuk berfantasi makin kuat saja?

.

.

Whoa! Jika begini terus bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalku dan melupakan Gaara? Yang kulakukan hanya terus memandangnya. Terus memikirkannya. Jika begini, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apa aku perlu pindah sekolah? Oh! Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu. Benar, dari awal ini memang salahku. Jika saja aku menuruti kemauan ibu untuk bersekolah khusus putri, aku tidak akan mengalami semua ini. Biarpun pada akhirnya, pengandaian bukan sesuatu yang berguna melainkan percuma.

"Jangan kebanyakan melamun ih! Menakutkan tahu.."

Aku kembali menempatkan sikuku di meja setelah teralih lantaran disenggol Tenten tadi.

"Siapa yang melamun?"

"Oke. Kau sedang memikirkan Gaara. Ini salahku karena telah salah mengira." ia tertawa kecil di akhir perkataannya.

Aku mendengus. Apakah terlihat sejelas itu bahwa aku sedang memikirkan Gaara?

"Ai-kuuun... Makan siang yuk!"

Terbelalak. Aku kontan mendelik pada Tenten. Ia hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

Hey! Bagaimana bisa ia mengingatkanku dengan apa yang biasa kulakukan saat jam makan siang begitu?!

Kugulirkan pandangan pada teman-teman yang lain. Mereka bersiul menggoda, sama seperti saat-saat yang lalu. Saat aku dan Gaara masih bersama. Tatkaka atensiku jatuh pada Gaara, seketika itu pula sesak merambat di dada.

Hey! Ada apa dengan ekspresi datar itu?

"Ayo ke kantin.." Tenten menarik tanganku pelan. Mendapatiku yang tak kunjung bergerak ia tersenyum ringan. "Jangan dipikirkan. Makan saja yang banyak." tak ada pilihan yang lebih baik saat ini selain mengikuti Tenten. Jika terus di sini hanya akan membuatku makin sesak.

.

.

Hujan. Malam. Kombinasi yang aku sukai. Hujan saat malam hari adalah yang terbaik. Ini bahkan menjadi hal yang selalu kutunggu. Menikmati waktu seorang diri, di jalanan yang sepi dengan hujan yang menemani.

Kutengadahkan kepala menyambut guyuran air yang serasa menampar-nampar wajah. Ini adalah cara terbaik untuk melupakan sejenak kekalutan yang kupendam dalam hati. Terhitung satu bulan sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya di jembatan. Ini bukan seperti aku masih mengharapkannya atau apa. Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengenangnya. Mengingat semua kebaikannya, perhatiannya.

Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku mencintainya, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu ingin bersamanya. Hanya ingin bersamanya.

"Ai-kuuun _.. I miss you badly_."

Aku tertawa kecil. Berteriak seperti itu tengah malam di tengah jalan dengan diguyur hujan terlihat seperti orang gila. Setelah kupikir, apa yang selama dua tahun belakangan ini kulakukan sangatlah konyol. Aku selalu tidur saat matahari terbenam, lalu terbangun saat tengah malam hanya untuk bermain ke luar. Kekanakan, konyol, gila. Entahlah seperti apa aku kelihatannya. Aku hanya terlalu suka menikmati ini. Menikmati duniaku sendiri.

Atensiku tertuju pada jembatan penyebrangan. Sekilas berharap ada sosok yang kurindu di sana. Hampa. Aku tahu. Hanya aku satu-satunya orang bodoh yang keluar saat hujan deras begini.

"Kalau kau di sini, aku akan berlari memelukmu. Aku akan memelukmu semalaman." tuturku pada diri sendiri. Satu kekehan meluncur dari mulutku. Oke, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

"Sakura.."

Terbelalak untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Waktu serasa melambat saat kami bertemu pandang. Ia, berdiri di seberang jalan dengan tatapan teduhnya mengarah padaku.

Aku berlari menuju figur yang sangat kurindukan itu. Menubruknya, memeluknya erat. Menyebabkan payung yang ia pegang terpental.

"Sakura.."

Suaranya mengalun dengan lembut, seperti biasa. Kurasakan lengannya yang perlahan melingkupi punggungku.

"Ai-kun.."

"Sakura.."

Aku berkedip berulang kali. Lantas menengadah. Melihat sesuatu menghalau hujan menimpaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa sakit.."

Kutatap payung dan sosok itu bergantian. Sekelumit perasaan asing merasukiku. Entah. Aku terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau siapa?"

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku langsung mengenalimu pertama kali lihat. Ini aku, Naruto. Kau tak ingat?"

Aku mendesah. Ke mana perginya Gaara tadi? Kenapa pemuda itu harus melenyapkan fantasiku?

"Tidak." aku menyingkir dari lindungan payungnya, kembali menyambut curahan dari langit itu.

"Sakura.."

Huh?

"Mulai besok aku akan bersekolah di tempatmu."

Kulirik kantong plastik yang ia genggam di tangan kiri. Lalu bergulir menatapnya yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Oke, sekarang aku mengingatnya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Sampai ketemu di sekolah."

Dan ia berlari dengan payungnya setelah sempat menepukku di kepala.

.

.

"Hatchi!"

Aku terduduk lemas di bangku. Kepala bersandar di meja. Rasanya agak pening dan mual.

"Ai-kun lagi flu tuh!"

"Hum.." aku hanya menggumam menanggapi celetukan Tenten. Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Embusan napas terasa panas di tangan. Kuletakkan punggung tanganku di dahi. Ternyata aku sedikit demam. Tidak biasanya aku demam hanya karena hujan-hujanan saat malam.

"Hufft.." Kuubah posisi kepala menghadap kiri. Bertepatan dengan itu pula kulihat Gaara menumpukan kepalanya dengan berbantal lengan di meja, persis menghadapku.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Ia terlihat tidak fit. Sama sepertiku.

"Ne, Ai-kun.. Mau ke UKS?" bisikku tanpa merubah posisi.

"Mau..."

Ia tergelak. Aku merengut. "Berhenti menggodaku, Ino."

Gadis pirang itu kembali menekuni bacaannya setelah berhasil meredam tawa. Oke, sekarang aku ingin menyalahkan tempat duduk Gaara yang berada di barisan paling kiri sementara aku di bagian paling kanan.

Pergerakannya tertangkap olehku.

"Mintakan izin untukku. Mau ke UKS." dan setelah menitip pesan pada Tenten aku lekas mengikutinya.

Bagus sekali, inilah yang membuatku ingin memukul wajahku sendiri. Aku memang tidak berpikir dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku juga tidak mengira bahwa aku akan salah sangka.

Kuketukkan sepatu pada lantai. Berdiri bersedekap di lorong dekat toilet pria. Hey! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kulakukan?

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Tubuhku sempat tegang beberapa saat atas sentuhan di bahuku. Ia mengambil posisi di depanku.

"Bukannya sebentar lagi bel masuk?"

Aku menatapnya malas. Mengerling sekilas tatanan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Masih sama seperti dulu.

"Aku duluan, Naruto.."

Cengirannya sempat tertangkap mataku sebelum aku benar-benar berlalu.

"Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat..."

.

.

.

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya, dengan Gaara?"

Kugelengkan kepala pelan. "Sudah putus."

Ino menatap Tenten tajam. Yang dibalasnya dengan cengiran. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah sebulan lebih.." kali ini Tenten yang menimpali.

Peningnya belum hilang bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku memijit keningku guna sedikit meringankan kepalaku yang rasanya berputar-putar.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu?!" Seru Ino. Ia berhenti sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku sempat terlonjak karena teriakannya. Namun tak kuasa berkata apa-apa. Aku terlalu lemas untuk sekadar berbicara.

"Tidak usah teriak juga dong?!" Tenten mengusap-usap telinganya. Mimiknya tampak kesal.

Ino berlari-lari kecil menyusul kami yang berjalan di depan. "Tetap saja, kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?"

"Kalau kau tahu memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ada. Pasti ada."

Suara Ino dan Tenten yang keras makin menambah peningku. Dan apa pula yang mereka bicarakan?

"Sudahlah. Nyatanya mereka sudah putus."

"Tapi kan sayang, padahal mereka kan cocok sekali."

Aku mendesah lega saat bangunan yang kutuju sudah tampak di depan mata.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Ino dan Tenten melempar senyum manis padaku.

"Kalau masih sakit lebih baik tidak usah sekolah dulu." pesan Tenten yang disetujui Ino dengan anggukan.

"Cepat sembuh ya.."

Aku mengangguk. Mereka mulai berbalik meninggalkan kediamanku. Sayup-sayup kudengar mereka masih membicarakan tentangku dan Gaara.

"Phew.."

.

.

.

Rasanya pegal-pegal. Sepulang sekolah aku langsung istirahat dan baru bangun sekarang. Kuraba sesuatu yang menempel di keningku lalu melepasnya.

"Plester demam?"

Aku bangkit untuk duduk. Tampak di nakas ada makanan dan obat. Ibu pasti tidak tega membangunkanku sampai menaruhnya di sana.

Memang masih sedikit pusing, tapi rasanya tidak enak untuk terus menerus di tempat tidur. Maka kuputuskan untuk keluar. Lagipula ini memang waktu di mana aku biasa menghabiskannya di luar.

"Hufftt.." Aku duduk di teras rumah. Mengayun-ayunkan kaki dan membiarkan rambutku menari diterpa angin.

"Sakura.."

Sosok itu berjingkat di depan pagar rumah dengan dua tangan melambai.

"Dia lagi.." aku mendesah sebelum bergerak menghampirinya.

"Hehe... Kau belum tahu kan, kalau rumah kita berhadapan?"

"Ada apa?" Kuperhatikan ia dari atas sampai bawah. Ia juga mengenakan piama tidur, sama sepertiku. Kugiring langkahnya menuju teras, tempat aku duduk tadi.

"Ne, kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

"Aku banyak berubah." balasku cepat.

Naruto terkekeh. "Oke. Kau tahu? Perasaanku tidak sedikit pun berubah."

Aku menatap tepat di matanya, lalu menunduk. Ini tidak baik untukku menatap mata laki-laki. "Lalu?"

"Waktu aku mengungkapkan perasaan padamu kau tidak percaya kalau aku tidak menikahimu. Sekarang, aku akan membuatmu percaya dengan perasaanku. Sakura, ayo menikah!"

Seketika semua suara perlahan terdengar menjauh. Hanya degup jantungku yang mengeras yang bergema di telingaku. Kutatap lagi ia di mata, mencoba membaca arti dari pancaran lembutnya.

"Kau serius?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku kembali ke sini?"

Untuk apa? Memangnya untuk apa?

Kendati aku ingin menanyainya tapi aku tidak bisa, lidahku terasa kelu.

Benar ia menghilang setelah menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat kelulusan SMP. Lalu kenapa kau kembali muncul di hadapanku begini? Untuk apa?

Senyumnya merekah. Naruto lalu terkekeh-kekeh. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

" _Kita mungkin tidak kenal dekat. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura."_

" _Kau menyukaiku? Maka menikahlah denganku.." Kuraih tangan kanannya, lalu mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut sebelum aku mengecupnya._

 _Ia mematung ._

 _Aku mendesah. "Kau tahu? Aku baru saja melamarmu."_

 _Dan Naruto tak lagi berkata-kata selain tertawa kaku seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya._

Aku tertawa kecil saat mengingat semua tentangnya.

Ia, laki-laki pertama yang pernah mengatakan suka padaku tanpa dekat terlebih dahulu. Ia, laki-laki pertama (selain ayah) yang membuatku tersenyum. Ia, laki-laki pertama yang kuajak menikah. Ia jugalah laki-laki pertama yang ingin menikahiku.

Di saat seperti ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Seharusnya kau mengatakanya saat aku mengungkit tentang itu dulu.

Seharusnya kau tak perlu menghilang jika benar mencintaiku.

Seharusnya kau kembali lebih cepat sehingga aku tidak perlu mencintai Gaara.

Semuanya sudah berlalu. Dan yang membuatku menyesal adalah karena aku menyesali perasaanku.

"Oke, mungkin ini terlalu mengejutkan untukmu. Kau bisa memberiku jawaban kapanpun kau siap." Itulah perkataan terakhir Naruto sebelum sosoknya hilang dari pandanganku.

Menikah ya?

.

.

.

"Whoa Sakura.. Apa kau sudah sehat?"

Aku tersenyum manis pada Tenten yang terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"Kupikir hari ini akan ada sejoli yang absen."

"Gaara absen?"

Ino mengangguk. "Kakaknya menitipkan surat izinnya padaku."

"Oh.." Aku mengangguk-angguk. Wajar saja, tempat tinggal Gaara dan Ino berada dalam satu kompleks perumahan.

"Oh.. Tadinya aku tidak perlu berangkat..."

"Percuma sekolah jika tidak bertemu dengan Ai-kun.." Ino mengikuti Tenten dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

Kulayangkan pelototan pada dua gadis yang tengah cekikikan itu. "Senang sekali kalian menggodaku.."

"Haha.. Aku hanya mengutarakan isi hatimu." Tenten mengacungkan jempol atas pembelaan Ino. Mereka kembali tergelak.

Dan tawa mereka yang mengeras membuatku makin kesal.

.

.

.

Aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Dengan wajah yang diliputi keceriaan itu. Di depan pagar yang saling berhadapan.

"Sakura.." ia melambai seperti biasa. Tak ketinggalan pula cengirannya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi tingkahnya.

"Sakura?"

Huh?

Ibu tambak heran melihatku berdiri di depan pagar. Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Oh, ada yang ingin kubicarakan Bu.."

Ibu mengangguk. Lalu kuikuti langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kuletakkan tas di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Pemuda yang baru saja pindah kemarin itu, dia melamarku."

"Bocah berambut kuning itu?"

Aku mengangguk.

Sesaat ibu terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Aku menelan ludah. Tebersit keraguan dalam hati. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku menyukainya. Dan perasaan itu berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan terhadap Gaara.

"Sebenarnya aku mungkin mencintai laki-laki lain. Tapi dia tidak bisa menikahiku."

Ibu tersenyum lebar. "Sudah diputuskan. Kalian akan menikah."

"Apa? Kenapa?" aku menganga. Menatap ibu dengan raut tak percaya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Ibu terkikik geli. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya mantapkan dulu hatimu."

Pikiranku diselimuti ketidakmengertian. Apa sebenarnya yang ibu pikirkan? Terlebih lagi, yang membuatku tidak percaya adalah bahwa ibu tidak menanyaiku tentang siapa laki-laki yang mungkin kucintai melainkan langsung menyetujui aku dan Naruto untuk menikah.

Ada apa ini? Benarkah aku harus menikah dengannya?

.

.

.

"Gaara.."

Pagi ini aku sengaja mencegat Gaara di pintu kelas.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanyaku pelan-pelan.

Ia menatapku datar. Mengerling ruang kelas yang sudah terisi beberapa siswa, ia lalu mendahuluiku berjalan.

Kami saling diam. Kendati aku yang ingin mengajaknya bicara, namun sulit sekali rasanya untuk bersuara. Kuamati sekeliling guna meredakan sedikit kecanggungan yang kurasakan. Belakang laboratorium memang selalu sepi. Dan misterius. Nuansanya berbeda dengan malam yang biasa kusambangi. Aku bergidik ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ngilu. Rasanya sedikit ngilu di dada mendengar nada bicaranya yang datar sedatar datarnya. Aku jadi ragu untuk mengatakannya. Aku jadi takut, untuk menghadapi kenyataan nantinya.

"Ada laki-laki yang ingin menikahiku." tuturku akhirnya.

Gaara tak langsung menyahut. Itu membuat jantungku makin berdetak cepat.

"Lalu?"

Aku mendesah. Aku tidak boleh lemah hanya karena tanggapannya yang seolah tidak mau tahu.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dari kelas 3-C." aku melirik ekspresinya yang tak berubah. Masih datar seperti sebelumnya. "Aku mengatakan ini karena kupikir - "

Gaara menyela perkataanku, "menikahlah dengannya. Aku mendukung kalian."

"Hufft.."

Aku menepuk-nepuk dada. Rasanya sesak sekali hanya dengan membayangkannya. Ini salah Gaara karena memberiku jeda sehingga aku harus berfantasi tentang sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku harus bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan. Karena aku yakin respons Gaara tak akan jauh berbeda dari apa yang aku duga. Karena jelas sekali, dari caranya menatapku. Ia sudah tidak mencintaiku.

"Baguslah.."

Ngilu itu seketika menjalar ke bagian lain.

Baguslah?

Jadi, sudah jelas. Memang sudah jelas. Harusnya aku tidak perlu terkejut dengan ini. Tetap saja, rasanya menohok hatiku.

Sudah jelas kan? Kenapa aku harus berkaca-kaca karenanya? Kenapa bibirku harus bergetar karenanya? Kenapa harus merasa terluka mendengarnya?

"Oh.. Oke, itu saja."

"Kuharap kau bahagia dengannya." ujarnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku mematung dengan aliran deras menjejaki pipi. "Oke, ini terakhir kali aku menangis karenanya."

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau pasti di sini."

Suara itu familiar. Aku tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ia terkekeh. Kemudian mendudukkan diri di sampingku setelah menepuk-nepuk permukaan trotoar. "Di sini adalah pertama kali aku melihatmu lagi."

Ingatan itu berputar di kepalaku. Malam saat hujan mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya. Ia, orang pertama yang menghalauku dari hujan.

"Soal perkataanmu waktu itu... Aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Apa?"

Kutatap matanya. Menghayati pancaran safirnya.

"Kenapa kau mau menikahi gadis yang tidak kau kenal baik?"

Masih sama. Kekehan itu masih sama. Dan darahku berdesir karenanya.

"Kata siapa aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik?" aku hanya mengernyit. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau menyukaiku? Maka menikahlah denganku.." Ia tertawa kecil. Lalu menatapku dengan senyuman lebar. Ekspresinya membuatku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

"Untukku, apa yang kau katakan sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah gadis yang baik."

Kudengarkan tiap kata yang terlontar darinya tanpa menyela.

"Aku ingin menikahimu meskipun aku ragu apa aku bisa membahagiakanmu.. Tapi yang pasti, aku mau mengambil risiko itu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Umm.. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.."

"Ayo kita menikah!"

Ia terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka, bergerak-gerak. Namun tak mengeluarkan suara. Kukembangkan senyum melihat keterkejutannya. Entah keputusanku ini benar atau salah. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengambil risiko yang sama seperti yang ia pertaruhkan demi cintanya.

"Tapi kau tahu? Saat kita menikah, itu berarti kau akan menjalani hidupmu denganku selamanya. "

"Itulah kenapa aku memutuskannya, untuk menikahimu."

Aku mendengus. "Biarpun aku mungkin mencintai orang lain?"

Naruto terpaku beberapa saat. Ia lalu mengulum senyum dengan tatapannya yang melembut. "Aku tahu. Gaara kan? Teman sekelasmu di 3-A.. Itu tidak masalah karena kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Yah, biarpun aku sempat merasa kecewa karena kau ternyata pernah berpacaran dengannya sementara kau dulu menolakku."

"Aku tidak pernah menolakmu.."

Ia terkekeh. "Oke. Kau benar." Naruto terlihat biasa dengan relita yang baru saja kupaparkan. Meskipun mungkin di dalam hatinya agak merasa terluka.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu karena aku yakin aku akan mencintaimu. Perasaan manusia itu mudah berubah. Biarpun sekarang aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, tapi dengan melihat matamu aku yakin bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Haha.."

Aku mengernyit. Terheran dengan tawanya yang tiba-tiba setelah cukup lama diam mengamatiku.

"Bukankah ini sedikit tidak masuk akal?"

Huh?

Benar. Memang tidak ada yang masuk akal tentang perasaan manusia. Aku mengerti tentang itu sekarang.

"Ne, Naruto.. Kenapa kau masih terjaga padahal sudah tengah malam?"

"Aku terbangun saat mengingatmu sendirian di tengah jalan saat hujan tengah malam."

Aku tergelak. Entah sejak kapan dadaku terasa ringan saat bersamanya. Terasa nyaman. Aku suka bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudahnya menarik tawaku keluar.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan menikah?"

Aku menoleh karena pertanyaannya. Membisu. Seketika aku kembali berpikir, benarkah aku akan menikah dengannya?

.

.

.

Meleleh. Meluncur tanpa bisa dicegah. Tidak ada kata yang kukeluarkan, hanya ada amarah yang membuncah di dada. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Maafkan aku.."

Aku ingin memukulnya. Memukulnya sebanyak mungkin. Tapi tidak akan ada yang berubah. Ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar kujaga, dan tanpa kusangka ia malah melakukannya.. Melakukannya saat aku bahkan tengah tidak sadar antara mimpi dan realita.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." kuremas ujung kemejaku kuat-kuat. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!

" _Malam saat aku mengantarmu, saat itu aku menciummu."_

Terngiang di telingaku penuturannya beberapa menit lalu. Aku menggeleng-geleng. Jadi ia pagi-pagi mengajakku ke mari untuk mengakui ini? Kenapa ia baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang saat ia punya banyak waktu untuk mengatakannya sebelum ia tahu aku akan menikah..

" _Jadi, kapan kita akan menikah?"_

" _Oke, aku tidak akan mendesakmu dalam hal ini. Kita bisa melaksanakannya kapanpun kau minta."_

Naruto..

Ini makin sulit karena Naruto begitu baik. Aku tidak bisa lebih melukainya.

Jika begini bagaimana bisa aku punya muka untuk menikah dengan Naruto? Jika begini bagaimana bisa aku melihatnya?

Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu denganku. Ia sangat tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa berciuman dengan laki-laki yang bukan suamiku. Ia tahu. Ia sangat tahu. Kenapa? Kenapa...

"Sakura, maafkan aku.."

Perlahan hanya isakku saja yang terdengar. Gaara telah berlalau. Dan aku harus meringkuk seorang diri di belakang laboratorium yang sepi ini.

"Sakura.."

Terdengar suaranya. Aku meringis. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun aku berhalusinasi.

"Hey! Sakura.. Kau kenapa?"

Sentuhannya terasa nyata di bahuku. Air mataku kian mencurahi lengan. Ini hanya fantasiku saja kan? Aku tidak mendengar suara Naruto pun merasakan sentuhannya di bahuku. Ini hanya fantasiku kan? Sama seperti biasanya..

"Sakura.."

Tidak! Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya. Itu benar-benar Naruto. Itu benar-benar suaranya.

"Hey.."

Jangan! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya.. Aku tidak bisa melihat Naruto setelah tahu semuanya.

"Maafkan aku.. Maaf – Maafkan aku.."

Aku terus menyerukan maaf tanpa mengangkat kepala. Tetap dalam ringkukan.

"Ada apa Sakura? "

"Maaf.."

"Hey!"

Kepalaku terangkat. Jejak aliran di pipi tersapu. Naruto berjongkok menyamaiku. Tatapannya yang hangat makin mengerat hatiku. Aku menggeleng-geleng.

Jangan begitu Naruto.. Jangan! Kau hanya membuatku semakin ingin menangis..

Bel masuk sudah berdentang. Aku tak mengacuhkannya. Aku bahkan berniat untuk tidak menghadiri kelas hari ini.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kupejamkan mata erat-erat. Mendengar suaranya yang lembut menambah sesakku.

"Naruto.. Hiks.."

Ia kembali mengusap pipiku. Lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum."

Naruto..

"Gaara pernah menciumku.." pengakuanku tampak sedikit mengejutkannya. Aku kembali menunduk. Bagi Haruno, hal seperti itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Sama saja seperti aku tidak bisa menjaga kehormatanku sebagai perempuan. Aku sudah melanggarnya dengan berpacaran dengan Gaara sekaligus berciuman dengannya. Tidak bisa dimaafkan...

Naruto mendesah. "Tidak apa. Aku bisa mengerti."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menikah."

Ia sempat membelalak. Menggeleng-geleng dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah melanggar aturan clan. Kita akan diasingkan selama satu tahun karenanya. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita karenaku." jelasku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tidak ingin Naruto harus menanggung sesuatu yang bukan dari kesalahannya. Clan Haruno begitu menjunjung tinggi kehormatan. Aku tidak bisa berlaku seolah tidak bersalah sementara aku sudah mengabaikan kemauan ayah. Ia mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku.

Naruto tertawa hambar. "Tidak masuk akal.."

"Kenapa kau harus mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu? Lupakan saja aturan bodoh itu. Kita akan menikah, tanpa peduli hal apa yang pernah kau lakukan.."

Benar. Tidak masuk akal. Andai aku bisa. Andai aku terlahir sebagai orang biasa tanpa aturan konyol seperti itu. Andai aku tidak terlahir sebagai Haruno. Andai aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikahimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, kita akan melewatinya bersama."

Ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Menyalurkan semangat lewat sentuhan kecil itu. "Kau tahu? Clan Uzumaki pun punya aturan mutlak. Jika pantang bagi Haruno untuk berpacaran, bagi Uzumaki pantang untuk menyentuh seseorang (bukan keluarga) melainkan menikahinya. Saat kau menyentuhku waktu itu, saat itu juga aku bersumpah bahwa aku akan menikahimu. "

Naruto..

Napasku terhenti sejenak. Tidak ada yang kupikirkan selain betapa aku sangat trenyuh karenanya. Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat hanya karena mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkannya. Entah kenapa mataku tak bisa beralih dari safir yang memancarkan kenyamanan darinya. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin sekali memeluknya..

" Ayo menikah sekarang juga!"

"Heh?"

Naruto refleks memundurkan tubuhnya. Aku tertawa kecil. Aku serius untuk ini. Dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya.

"Kita hanya perlu mendaftarkan pernikahan lalu melakukan upacara di kuil Haruno."

"Tapi.."

"Kau berubah pikiran?" kutatap mimiknya yang sarat akan kebingungan.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi kita kan masih di sekolah?"

Kugulirkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Mau bolos?"tawarku seraya mengedipkan mata. "Bukankah itu gila.. Bolos sekolah untuk menikah? Setidaknya itu akan menjadi momen yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan seumur hidup."

Naruto terkekeh. "Benar juga." ia lalu mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi kami mulai mengendap-endap menuju pagar belakang sekolah. Benar. Ini akan menjadi momen yang tak akan pernah terlupa.

Ne, ayah.. Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Benarkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?

"Itu memang benar bahwa tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Huh?"

Aku mengulum senyum. Melihatnya mengulurkan tangan padaku, menarikku untuk memanjat pagar. Lalu menggenggam tanganku hingga terasa hangat. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai momen ini. Aku menyukainya, berlari bersamanya dengan tangan saling bertautan seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Author : Heeeeehhh? ide awal saya tuh mau buat gaasaku, kenapa jadinya malah narusaku?

Naruto : mungkin kau memang tidak bisa melupakanku

Gaara : apa salahku padamu?

Sakura : Sudahlah, aku tidak masalah dg siapapun itu

Author : hey! Apa ada yg bisa menjelaskan ini?! Saya suka pair apapun. Saya netral. Tapi kenapa akhir2 ini saya kalau buat Sakura jd heroin, tanpa sadar Naruto yg jadi heronya. Kenapaaaaaaaaaa?!

Naruto : Sudah kubilang kan, kau tidak mungkin bisa melupakanku..

Sakura : mungkin karena kita sdh menemukan kebahagiaan masing2 (canon)

Gaara : Masuk akal. Karena naruh*na dan sa*usaku canon kali, makanya kau cenderung buat lebih banyak yg narusaku

Author : sepertinya begitu. coz arsip yg canon udah kebanyakan ya.

Okelah, Gaara.. Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku. Ayo, peluk ibu nak ..

Naruto : *sigh

Sakura : *phew


End file.
